


Moving forward

by AngelynMoon



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Communication, Gen, M/M, Potentially Asexual Bucky, Relationship Discussions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:20:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26098510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelynMoon/pseuds/AngelynMoon
Summary: Bucky and Steve discuss their relationship.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Moving forward

**Author's Note:**

> I have no Idea how to tag this so if you think a tag is missing let me know.
> 
> Set somewhere after Captain America the Winter Soldier, no Civil War and they all live or hang out at Tony's Tower and play games and watch movies.

"We can't go back." Bucky said softly as he sat next to Steve.

"What do you mean, Buck?" Steve asked as he turned to look at him, the lights from the inside of Baby Stark's Tower illuminating his features.

"I'm... I'm not the same, not the person you fell in love with back then anymore." Bucky tried to explain.

"But I love you, and we can learn who we are now and I'll love you just like I did then." Steve reached out to grab his hands and Bucky forced himself not to pull away, forced himself to return the grip.

"I..., I don't think I can go back to what we were, not after what Hydra's done to me." Bucky told Steve gently, "I'm not saying I that I can't love you, I think pieces of me always have and always will but I don't think I can be In Love with you or anyone again."

"I..., I'm not sure I understand." Steve admitted, face scrunching up in confusion.

"You know how it used to be, for..., for people like my ma, she stayed with my dad because she didn't have anywhere else to go. She said she loved him but I think he was just familiar, normal." Bucky tried to explain, "I'm your normal and you're afraid to start over, like she was."

Bucky looked at Steve and then turned towards the group that was laughing and playing some weird card game, more specifically Bucky looked at Baby Stark as he jumped up and shouted something at one of the women that were playing.

"You look at him like you used to look at me." Bucky admitted, "Like I used to look at you."

"Bucky, I..." Steve started.

Bucky pressed his fingers over Steve's lips to stop him.

"It's okay. I..., I want you to be happy, he makes you smile, even when you don't want to." Bucky told him.

"Bucky..." Steve whispered, with tears in his eyes and Bucky could tell he was going to make him promises.

Bucky didn't want that, he knew that Steve was loyal, he loved and loved and he'd try so hard to love Bucky like he used to, that he'd adjust to love Bucky like Bucky needed now but Bucky wanted Steve to be loved properly, like he'd once been able to.

"Listen to me, Steve." Bucky said softly, reaching up to cradle Steve's face, "You are my friend, my person, me not being In love with you doesn't change that, you'll always be my foundation and I'll always be yours, but I can't be your walls anymore, and you can't be mine."

Bucky wiped Steve's tears as they fell, "You can start over, Stevie, it's alright, I want to start over too."

Steve sniffled and turned away from him to look out over the New York skyline, scrubbing at his eyes harshly, clearly trying to pull himself together and Bucky let him, say nothing as he too looked over the changes time had made on their city.

"Friends, then?" Steve whispered softly as he leaned against Bucky shoulder.

"Friends, maybe even best friends eventually." Bucky assured him as he wrapped his arm around Steve like he used to do.

"I'd like that." Steve said softly.

Bucky agreed but remained silent as they leaned into one another.

\---

A/n: I have no excuse, just a thing I thought of about Steve and Bucky not able to go back to being lovers, not being able to pick up where they left off, but still being friends and loving one another even if they aren't in love anymore.

And Bucky totally orchestrates things and dates between Steve and Tony because Steve deserves to be happy and he's going to make it happen.

Tony is maybe slightly weirded out by Steve's supersoldier assassin ex-boyfriend locking them in the elevator together with a candle lit dinner for two waiting, but well, he gets Steve and he's not going to have to fight the supersoldier assassin ex-boyfriend to keep him so there is that.

My main thought for this was that sometimes people fall out of love with each other but that doesn't mean they stop loving one another.


End file.
